


Christmas Tradition

by Neverperfectenough



Category: Hockey - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 05:16:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20718713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neverperfectenough/pseuds/Neverperfectenough
Summary: A one-shot based on Christmas featuring Ryan Callahan





	Christmas Tradition

Christmas time has always been my favorite time of year. It was even better when I had gotten engaged on Christmas to my now husband; and consequently, when we had our daughter three years ago. Like most couples, we had our fair share of ups and downs. But then again, we weren’t your average couple. You see, my husband was gone a lot out of the year as a professional athlete. Not only was he an asset to his team, he was Captain of his team. This meant that he had Captain duties that often took longer than his non-Captain teammates.

Every year once it hit December 1 st , we would begin our traditions-ones that I had as a child. As a child, I would always read the same books in December, help wrap the gifts, and other various traditions. I was so happy I could pass them down to my kids. With all of the Captain duties, I was glad that I had a little helper. Arielle was now three, almost four, and I felt that it was old enough to help me bake and decorate cookies.

“Mommy is it game day?” Ariel asked me every day. She insisted that we call her Ariel because of the Little Mermaid.

“Not today baby. Daddy has a game tomorrow.” I could see her begin to frown.

“How about you help mommy with cookies and later when daddy gets home we can decorate the tree, after your nap?”

We baked sugar cookies and chocolate chip cookies. Once they were cooled off, I mixed some powdered sugar with water and added food coloring so that the icing wasn’t too sweet.

“Something smells good.” I knew Ryan was home.

I didn’t even get a chance to kiss my husband because our little girl was chomping at the bit to tell her dad about the cookies she helped me bake. When it was time for her nap, Ariel complained as one her age would, insisting that they were old enough to not have a nap. Ryan was eventually able to get her down for a nap, while I made us lunch.

Ryan came down from putting our daughter down for a nap after what seemed like a half an hour. Though it wouldn’t surprise me if he fell asleep up there. He was known to give into her-she was his little princess. After tomato soup and grilled cheese, Ryan and I decided that we would decorate the tree. Normally we would decorate it the first week of December, however with Ryan’s schedule, it isn’t always possible. I was always one for tradition and routine, so the schedule of a hockey player kind of messed it up. Don’t get me wrong, I love Ryan and our family, and I’d do it again if I had to. 

After our little princess woke up, we decided to decorate the tree. Stringing the colored lights on our tree and listening to Christmas music made everything seem so peaceful. We had our homemade ornaments, and other various ornaments that were passed down to us. Watching Ryan pick Arielle up to help her reach the high spots never gets old. Call me sentimental, but it makes me melt. Every year (and yes it became a tradition in our house), Ryan would lift Arielle so she could put the Christmas star on the tree. I handed Ryan an ornament that was “missed.” At first glance he said “I thought I put Ariel’s on the tree babe?” He was confused and I could tell he was.

“Look at it again Ry.” I smiled and I hoped he would get it. The ornament said in black handwriting “Baby’s First Christmas 2017”

“Are you serious? This is the best Christmas yet.” Ryan was excited and so was I. He came over to me as I was on the couch, and started kissing me. My husband was beaming. 

Ryan was such an amazing father to Ariel and I couldn’t wait to find out what he would be like to our next child. I would like a boy for Ryan but if we had another girl, I’d be good with that, so Ariel could have a sister to play with. Next Christmas we would make new traditions as well as keep the ones we have until our little peanut was old enough to partake in the current ones. 

  
  



End file.
